For improving the quality of television images, reference signals may be used, based on which a television signal may be processed so that image artifacts due to echoes or signal distortions may be equalized.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and a receiver, respectively, allowing the determination or improvement of a reference signal to be used for image improvement.
This object is solved by the subject matter according to the independent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing of description.